


Liza Koshy X Female Reader

by lsmemes77



Category: Video Blogging RPF, vlog squad
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lsmemes77/pseuds/lsmemes77
Summary: there's no Liza Koshy/Readers on here, and i'm hella gay so i made this





	Liza Koshy X Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to do with Liza Koshy and her friends, i know Liza Koshy is straight and has a boyfriend, they're cute together  
> also for anyone who doesn't know; Liza Koshy is a youtuber from Los Angeles, California, she is 5'4"/164.5, her height is important to know
> 
> Y/N - your name  
> L/N - last name  
> Y/H - your height  
> S/C - skin colour (white, brown, black, etc.)  
> E/C - eye colour  
> H/C - hair colour  
> H/T - hair type (curly, straight, wavy, etc.)

Y/N POV  
"Hi guys, it's your girl Liza coming at you, in a calm way because this is a serious video" Liza started her intro, you notice she wasn't as bouncy as she is in all her other videos. "Knowing you will see the title of the video, you will realize I'm-" Liza's voice cracked as she started to tear up. You watch as she takes a deep breath in and continues "I'm coming out, as bi." You slowly walk into the frame to stand beside her "and this is my girlfriend Y/N L/N" Liza says, slightly smiling. "And we are very happy together" you say with a smile.  
Liza takes a shaky breath in, you wrap an arm around her supportively, being Y/H you (look up/look down) at her. "Y/N and I have been to together for 2 months now" Liza says as she turns to look at you. "We wont do anything big together, like reading or reenacting fanfiction, but we will do small couple challenges and soon probably a girlfriend tag" you add onto what Liza said.  
Liza wraps an arm around your waist and looks (up/down) at you lovingly, you also look at her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you guys so much for watching, I hope you guys support me, I will put links to Y/N's social media in the description" Liza says her outro. "That's all, little brown girl... is out!" Liza says laughs. "And little S/C girl!" you yell humorously.  
Liza turns the camera off and you turn to her and hug her"I'm so proud of you Liza" you say. Liza hugs you back, and you two stay hugging for a few seconds. "I should probably edit this" Liza says pulling away from the hug, she picks up the camera from the stand and stares at the screen. "I'll help" you say to her. Liza looks at you "thanks babe" she says.  
The two of you sit down on the couch and Liza reaches beside her to grab her laptop "could you take the SD card out of the camera please?" she asks you as she opens her laptop. You pick up the camera and look at the slot where the SD card is, you pull it out and hand it to Liza. After she plugs the SD card into her laptop she sets the laptop next to her "I love your E/C eyes so much, and your H/T H/C hair" Liza gushes. You blush and look down bashfully "I love you too Liza" you say back. "I love your curly black hair, and your wonderfully smooth skin" you smile as you compliment her.  
It's Liza's turn to blush, she laughs and looks you in the eyes and you both lean in for a kiss, it's not a long kiss, but it's not a short one either. It's the perfect length, and filled with love and adoration. You pull away and giggle "you never cease to amaze me Liza." Liza smiles "and you never cease to wow me" she replies. You slide in closer to her as she picks her laptop back, she sets it on her lap, and she starts editing.  
You rest your head on her shoulder and start to doze off "you're a work of art Y/N" Liza whispers to you before you finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on Wattpad, please go check it out i am @/lsmemes77


End file.
